


[podfic] The Last Fifty Miles, and sequel The Rule of Three

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Season/Series 02, powers!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This contains podfics of causeways' fics "The Last Fifty Miles" and sequel "The Rule of Three." They were recorded for #ITPE 2013!</p><p><strong>Summary:</strong> <i>Sam doesn't get visions anymore. That's how it starts.</i> Written for sevenfists’ Evil Sam Ficathon. Set after 2x20 “What Is and What Should Never Be” but contains a small spoiler for 2x21 “All Hell Breaks Loose (Part One).”</p><p><b>Combined Length:</b> 03:04:49</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Last Fifty Miles, and sequel The Rule of Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Art (EosRose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last Fifty MIles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33250) by causeways. 
  * Inspired by [The Rule of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33251) by causeways. 



**Title:** [The Last Fifty Miles](http://causeways.livejournal.com/53776.html), and sequel [The Rule of Three](http://causeways.livejournal.com/60687.html)  
 **Author:** causeways  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
 **Rating:** R / NC-17  
 **Summary:** _Sam doesn't get visions anymore. That's how it starts._ Written for sevenfists' Evil Sam Ficathon. Set after 2x20 “What Is and What Should Never Be” but contains a small spoiler for 2x21 “All Hell Breaks Loose (Part One).”

**Podficcer’s Note:** These were recorded for the #InformalTwitterPodficExchange as gifts for eosrose!  <3 <3 <3 Thanks, as always, to fishpatrol for beta-listening!

**DOWNLOAD LINKS (zipped folders) // LENGTH // FILE SIZE:**  
\+ The Last Fifty Miles: [MP3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Last%20Fifty%20Miles%20MP3.zip) (02:00:03 | 110.3 MB)  
\+ The Rule of Three: [MP3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Rule%20of%20Three%20\(sequel%20to%20The%20Last%20Fifty%20Miles\)%20MP3.zip) (01:04:46 | 59.6 MB)  
\+ BOTH IN A COMBINED [M4B](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/The%20Last%20Fifty%20Miles%20&%20sequel%20The%20Rule%20of%20Three%20COMPILED%20PODBOOK.zip) (03:04:49 | 88.1 MB)  
(If anybody wants an individual M4B of either story, let me know I will make them!)  
\+ Audiofic archive links:  
[The Last Fifty Miles](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/last-fifty-miles) | [The Rule of Three](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rule-of-three) | [both in a combined podbook](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/last-fifty-miles-rule-of-three-podbook)

**Stream the First 15 Minutes of “The Last Fifty Miles” Here:**  


Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1857482.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/76735.html), [#ITPE masterlist on dreamwidth](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2452363.html)


End file.
